Conventionally, some image reading apparatuses or multifunction apparatuses including the image reading apparatus include a so-called flat bed. In general, the flat bed is provided with a document cover for covering a document mounted on a document mounting table, In some cases, an upper surface of the document cover is provided with a panel including a display portion for displaying predetermined information or an operating portion for a user to carry out an operation in order for the user to operate the flat bed, as disclosed in JP-A-6-266176.
According to such a structure, it is not necessary to provide the panel to be protruded from a side surface of the document mounting table. Therefore, it is possible to reduce a space required for installing the image reading apparatus or the multifunction apparatus including the image reading apparatus.
In such an image reading apparatus, an automatic document feeder (hereinafter referred to as an “ADF”) is provided in order to read a plurality of documents.
The ADF usually includes a document tray is disposed above the document cover, capable of stacking documents and is disposed in such a manner that a document delivered from the document tray is discharged to an upper surface of the document cover.
When the ADF is thus disposed and the panel is further provided on the upper surface of the document cover, however, there is a possibility that the document discharged to the upper surface of the document cover by the ADF may obstruct the panel, resulting in a deterioration of visibility and operability of the panel, forcing an inconvenience upon a user.